


Its just his imagination

by PinkSparkleSoup



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Somnophilia, a tiny little bit dub-con, imaginary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleSoup/pseuds/PinkSparkleSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aura really loved his Boyfriend.<br/>But... Aura wanted something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its just his imagination

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA IM THE FIRST TO WRITE SOME AURAMUTSU~  
> im so happy the first fic for them is smut.  
> //rubs me gay lil hands togeth

Aura really loved his Boyfriend.

 

He really, really, _really,_ loved his boyfriend. They held hands all the time, and shared spare kisses when no one was looking at them. They were a bashful, shy couple that didn't really share affectionate touches too often.

 

Mutsuki felt content, and Aura too. They didn't need to be intimate to prove their love.

 

But… Aura wanted something more. When Mutsuki approaches him with arms open for an embrace his mind flickers for a moment to a scenario much less innocent, of Mutsuki panting and raising those arms to rake fingers through his hair, eyes lidded and lustful.

 

Yes, Aura definitely wanted more, and he felt awful about it.

 

He felt he was disrespecting him, when he thought of sneaking his hand further up mutsukis shirt while they cuddle on the couch, or when he had to suppress the idea of grinding himself against that cute pert ass while mutsuki checked his appearance in the bathroom mirror.

 

Its not that he would actually do it, but the intrusive thoughts were starting to bother him, worry him.He didn't know how Mutsuki would react to these impure ideas, he felt, surely mutsuki doesn't have such thoughts, Mutsuki was sweet and innocent and charming.

 

Mutsuki was someone to be cherished, not ravished. No matter how badly Aura wanted to.

 

* * *

 

It is moments like this that Aura has the worst of fantasies. Laying comfortably in their bed with Mutsuki’s back pressed to his chest, those long tanned legs weaved between his own and tightening every so often as the smaller man fidgets in his sleep. Aura wanted nothing more than to dip his hands down the waistband of Mutsukis boxers and make him twitch and whimper.

 

With such thoughts Aura had to gently retreat, slowly pulling his body away from his boyfriends sleeping form to keep his growing erection from pressing against him. He knows mutsuki wont wake up, he's such a heavy sleeper, but he feels if mutsuki could feel it he would wake in an instant.

 

Aura tried his hardest to will away the hardness between his legs, but no such thing happened, he knew he will have to take care of himself. He considered just taking a cold shower and going back to bed, but what was the point, he will probably just wake up hard in the next few hours. 

 

If he satisfied himself this night hes sure he wont have to deal with it for the rest of the night.

 

With a quiet sigh he let his hand smooth against mutsukis exposed side, the caramel skin was so soft and warm beneath his fingertips and sparked a burning fire in his stomach, quivering and desperate to be quelled. 

 

He breathed deeply, mutsuki smelled beautiful, he’d taken a shower before going to bed but after spending the last few hours cuddling he has regained a layer of his own scent, It was such a subtle scent that made him think of warmth.

 

Aura’s other hand slid down his own body, heading towards the front of his own pyjama pants, but too tentative to pass the band. He was content with palming himself through the fabric for now. His fingers cupped around his length and brushed feather light against it, he could already feel himself leaking beads of precome and the fabric beginning to soak at the tip.

 

The large man rolled onto his back, away from his sleeping partner, and began to unbutton his pyjama shirt with one hand. he was growing quite warm, he thought of Mutsuki climbing on top of him with a playful smile on his lips, the same kind he makes after an impressive magic trick, and slowly unbuttoning his shirt with those nimble fingers. 

 

Light kisses would be placed down the column of his neck with every new inch of skin revealed, he could almost feel the soft press of mutsuki’s lips, and released a content sigh. The hand over his erection squeezed and in his mind Mutsuki is giggling.

 

“you’re so hard for me” he cooes, and the hand unbuttoning his shirt finishes, sneaking beneath the fabric to expose his chest while the other becomes more fevered in its movements against his length. Mutsuki teases him, his fingers skimming over the outside of his erection, merely tracing its outline, but he can perfectly picture the playful lust in his eyes.

 

Mutsuki raises above him, straddling his hips and lining his groin against the others. Aura’s palm flattens against himself and pushes gently down, Mutsuki brings himself down on his member and he feels fire shoot through his veins. 

 

Aura’s teeth sank into his lower lip as he stifled a moan, he knew Mutsuki wouldn't wake up, but to think about one of the other quinx hearing him was mortifying. In his mind Mutsuki starts to roll his hips, the flat of his palm grinds up against himself and he feels a dampness, a warmth, he thinks of Mutsukis wetness seeping through the front of his pyjama pants, making the fabric sticky and cling to his cock.

 

“mmh… Mutsu..ki” He sighs.

 

Beside him Mutsuki rolls onto his back, an arm patting the mattress as if it were searching for something, searching for _him_ , his fingers grazing against Aura’s thigh and making him shudder, and there is a small flattering in his breaths. Aura fears he’d awaken. The smaller man simply sighed out a heavy breath and stilled.

 

Heart now beating faster and the flicker of fear no longer within him, he almost went soft, but with the way mutsuki sighed he could only think about him breathless beneath him. Instantly the mutsuki in his mind had changed positions, now laying on his back with eyes wide and glossy, hands held to his chest to modestly cover himself with a gorgeous blush spreading across his cheeks and neck.

 

_My mind is so filthy_ Aura thinks _so damn filthy_.

 

He moves his hand from its position over the fabric and finally, _finally,_ gets direct contact beneath the band of his pyjama pants, he sucks in a breath harshly through his teeth and releases it just as fast with a shudder. It just felt _so good._

 

Aura considers what it would feel like to kiss mutsuki so deeply his knees went weak, to trail kisses along that soft jaw and down his caramel swanlike neck, to taste the skin in in the valley of his breasts and hear the soft angelic moans when he takes a nipple into his mouth.

 

With a tremble to his movements Aura sits upright, turns and raises onto his knees, the hand in his bottoms now withdraws to steady himself. He doesn't know what compelled him to do this, his unsatisfied desires maybe, the lust clouding his mind and choking rationality as a dense fog, but to him it felt just _right._

 

He moves carefully, precise as to be quiet as possible, as he positions his knees on either side of mutsukis thighs. Just looking down at him he felt his heart race, Mutsuki was beneath him, he felt a burning fire coil in his gut like he’d never felt before and he failed to hold back deep moan.

 

He knew he’d wanted this, but never realised just _how badly_ till now.

 

Aura leaned forward and braced a hand beside Mutsuki’s head, pushing the other beneath the band of his pants once more to cup around his straining length, he felt himself twitch beneath his fingers and began stroking in ernest.

 

In Aura’s imagination he is already inside his boyfriend, its warm, soft, tight, everything he’d dreamed of, his grip tightens on himself, and mutsuki is moaning. He leans forward and lets his face rest in the crook of the smaller man’s neck as his hips start moving in time with his stroking, he is tentative when he presses his lips against the exposed flesh but the taste was enough to encourage him further.

 

His tongue met with Mutsuki’s soft skin, a taste so damn satisfying, he wanted to suckle and bite a dark mark into that skin, prove that Mutsuki was _his_ and he had been claimed. He lets a shaky breath out through his nose while his fingers press harder against the underside of his cock, with each upward stroke he tightens and feels that pleasant buildup that makes his toes curl.

 

His hand, braced on the mattress, shifts to smooth at mutsukis collarbones, and slowly dragging down his front to cup one of his breasts. He can already feel how soft they are, small, so small they fit in the palm of his large hand with so much room left over. It was perfect.

 

A thumb passed over Mutsukis nipple and he instantly felt it harden under his touch, the man beneath him sighs, and Aura fumbles to slip his hand up under his shirt to feel his soft skin directly, to pinch and roll the stiff bud between his fingers to make his partner’s breath hitch.

 

Aura withdraws his mouth from his boyfriends neck to look down at his face again, his eyes still closed, lips slightly parted, still fast asleep, but a rose blush spread over his cheeks. Aura pictures mutsuki’s lidded eyes, mouth hung open with Aura’s name spilling from his lips, his breasts bouncing with every thrust delivered and back arching off the mattress.

 

“Ah! sanny please, fuck me! you're so good!” He didn’t know if mutsuki would use such words when intimate, but the thought of a groaning, wanton, and vocal partner really appealed to him. He hopes one day he can hear such words in person.

 

With his hips thrusting he felt himself coming closer and closer to his climax, the bed frame creaked gently with every roll of his hips, he didn't want it to end this soon, going this far, he was enjoying himself. Feeling Mutsuki against himself when doing such inappropriate things was amazing, he felt as if they were truly fucking then and there.

 

Aura barely noticed when he started huffing out half-moans, the tension in his core was building up so quickly now with nowhere to release just yet, it felt so good, he couldn't stop himself from letting whines and sighs escape his throat the closer he got. It was only a matter of time.

 

He was whispering Mutsukis name, the syllables trembling in his throat till he came with a muffled shout against mutsuki’s collarbones, his hips stuttering and come shooting out in gentle bursts against the fabric of his pants and fingers.

 

The large man was tired, spent, his heartbeat was in his ears and was quite out of breath. Aura let himself relax his body and rest against mutsukis, catching is breath always took a moment or two anyway, and to listen to the calmer breaths of his partner was soothing.

 

It wasn't till a few minutes after his recovery when the guilt settled in.

 

Aura pulled himself to the edge of the bed to change out of the pyjama pants he currently wore, constantly feeling as if someone were watching him, scrutinising him, judging him fro what he had just done.

 

_I used mutsuki for my own pleasure_ Aura thought guiltily _I used him… Im so disgusting._

 

When Aura finally let himself go back to bed, after almost an hour of pacing and stressing the situation over and over, but when he turned to look at his boyfriend and place a comforting arm around his midsection again he couldn't help but to hesitate…

**Author's Note:**

> wooh iM NASTY YEAH IM NASTY
> 
> at least Aura was considerate and didnt shoot off on mutsuki so he didnt have to clean his own semen off his sleeping bf.
> 
> im sorry im so problematic i should go to church this weekend


End file.
